Waves and Swirls
by LegendOfPerseus
Summary: Mostly a Fanfic about Subnautica, only part that's really cross-overed is the characters, (without most powers, the mostly transferred thing is their personalites) from the PJO/HoO-Verse.
1. A Whole New World, Literally

**Hey guy'n'gals! For those of you who don't know of me, that's cause I haven't done pretty much anything for the past oh... I want to say 7 months? Maybe more. Either way, I'm back and I've decided I don't want to do PJO or Percy Jackson and the Olympians for you people who haven't read it. However, I still want to do Fanfic, because it let's me make my own world for me to mess with. Therefore, you all get Subnautica! Hurray! If you don't like it, leave and die in a hole! :D (Kidding) but if ya don't like it, don't flame or try and post shit, just leave. Anyway, onto the story! (Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Subnautica nor any of the small cameos I may sneak in, I only own the Plot and the Characters [Mostly])**

* * *

 **Near the Crashed Aurora, Approximately 8:40 AM**

 **Unknown POV**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh, wait is that incessant sound..."

I groan as my head spins, it felt like I'd gotten whacked by a sledgehammer, none too lightly either...

I slowly open my eyes, trying to adjust them to the light, only to realize I don't feel just light, but heat also, it was only after my hearing was restored that I realized that it was not just some rusty light panel or anything of the sort, but a very large fire threatening to overtake my life-pod! I jumped up, knowing that if it overtakes my fabricator or my storage I was oh so very screwed. I hurried to the opposite side of the very small pod and grabbed the CO2 extinguisher, pulled out the pin in the handle, and sprayed all the fire in front of me with the fast acting CO2 depressant, which swiftly put out the fire. I sighed in relief, knowing that the fire could've ruined any chance for me living. I clean up the ashes with a small retractable broom hidden in one of the panels of the Life-Pod and then put them into a small disposable bag in the corner of my pod, I have no interest in just throwing this out of the hatch, that's a disaster waiting to happen.

I activate the fabricator, thankful that it is still working and scroll through the list of possible items, my mouth turns into a frown as I realize how bad of a situation I really am. I tell the computer AI, which I have no name for yet to scan my surroundings for anything remotely dangerous as well as the air itself. Then I realize that I crashed over planet 4645b, meaning, water planet, meaning, swimming... Ugh, I'm going to have to swim everywhere huh? I look at the hatch under the ladder in the middle of the pod and notice that I am over a small coral reef, so after checking the on-board scanners again and checking the atmosphere again. I hop into the temperate waters and hope I don't accidentally jump into the mouth of this planet's version of a shark...

The water was kind of warm so close to the surface, but going down just a few meters already made it the familiar freeze I felt when I was back on my home planet of Reach **(AN: I wonder how many of you will get that one!)**

I swim down, and not 20 meters from my pod I could see pieces of wreckage from the Aurora all over the place. I reach down and grab one, filling part of the extra dimensional space called an inventory, it never ceases to amaze me how stupid but how smart the Alterra Corporation is. I keep going around, collecting many of them as well as some salt deposits and some quartz.

I return to my pod and make myself a standard oxygen tank out of three titanium, keep the other nine I had on me, I need to find something with a high silicone count, I've yet to see something like it, but if I explore, i might be able to find something near this reef hopefully. I keep swimming until I see a kelp forest apparently, I've only ever read of those on Earth, but I'm not that surprised to see these on a _water_ world of all things.

I reach the kelp forest, careful to stay high near the surface, so that I can see them coming. I grab some gold colored balls off the top of the kelp like organism, and then swiftly return to my pod, not wanting to stay in an unknown environment for longer than I have to. I hurry to the fabricator and make myself a knife to protect myself as well as get food. I pop out of my pod again, searching for some sort of food, I find a small critter, about the size of a frisbee, with a dorsal fin and it's counterpart below as well as primitive version of a fish tail, it's biggest feature however was the giant lidless eye in the center of it's body, before the small critter could comprehend what was happening, I'd already stabbed it behind the eye, I pick it off my knife and return to my pod, I wanted to see if I could cook it. I wasn't sure if I could, but hey, I won't know unless I try!

I put the now scanned and named Peeper on the Fabricator and search through it's holographic menu, till I find an option named 'cooked peeper' I'm not sure how well a machine can cook but hey I'll try it. As soon as I bite into the meat, my first thought is chicken, how the heck do you get something that tastes like chicken on a planet nearly 80 light-years away _underwater_ It's like breaking the laws of food physics! Right as I wash away what's left of the Peeper with some water from the storage.

I hear a buzzing sound, I turn toward the communication module right as I hear someone yell, "If anyone is there, I need help! Me and my injured sister are stuck here! We're in Pod 17, I'm sending a widespread message now with the coordinates, please, if anyone is out there, find us and help us!"

My mouth hangs open at the fact that someone _did_ indeed survive the crash, I need to get some stuff to help them out..


	2. Finally! Some Company!

**So um, I'd like to start off with I'm sorry that I haven't brought out a new chapter in a couple weeks, I kinda lost my drive to write things especially since I only got one real review. BUT, I'm back, because nothing is ever won without trying. On a side note I would like to say that I kinda misjudged during the summary, they will have powers, but only specific ones. For example, Percy (when he appears) can still talk to sea creatures (to an extent, it will be explained later), and Thalia/Jason can give electric shocks at will, however they are relatively low powered and they can't call down lightning, just the shocks, also, no flying.**

Unknown POV

* * *

I knew I needed to hurry, since the more time I spend here is more time they could be in trouble, it was at this point that I knew I was glad to have been a weapons expert in my old job as a part of the Alterra Private Navy, yea Private navy, these guys are richer than most nations, admittedly, they don't have the firepower of some other companies or militaries, but they certainly have the numbers, I decided to make myself a assault rifle, namely the UW30-T6, which stands for **UnderWater 30 round Type 6** , it cost me some titanium and some copper as well as some silicon, but I had to do it manually, since lethal weapons are technically banned. I make a design in my PDA, creating a needlelike bullet that goes in my gun's magazine, and then input the design into my fabricator.

I made it, wasn't all that hard when you can inconspicuously fabricate the parts after designing them in a (Now hacked) PDA, after it was made, I made myself a sea-glide, which is part of the normal set of blueprints that come with, once I made the gun, I made a blueprint of it and input it into the fabricator, a little known fact is that the fabricators can't make weapons because they don't have the blueprints for them, if you give it one and then hack it, it'll make it just fine.

As soon as that is done I escape out of my pod and immediately head toward the glowing beacon on my HUD.

* * *

 **15 minutes later…**

* * *

I was getting close now, I started heading toward the reefs above where the pod might be, I intend to scope this place out first, I don't want to get killed saving these people. I got to the top of the reef and watched over the edge, there were a few stalkers, whose names I found out when one got too close to my pod, hanging around and what looks like one of those explosive fish by a small save nearby, I pull up my gun and aim at one stalker's head, I needed to instill panic into them.

 _Whumf_

 _Whumf_

 _Whumf_

Three rounds into the first stalker's head, instant and painless death, the other stalkers looks about trying to find me, but do the common almost human mistake, they don't look up. Soon after the second one dies and the third get's shot in the tail which causes it to run.

Looking around I make sure nothing sneaks up on me as a I descend to the downed pod. I can hear them chattering in their coms as they speak to each other, it appears their water tension barrier has broken, and water came in, but they managed to make some tanks beforehand using their lifepod's walls.

I go up against the top hatch and turn on my com.

"Hey! You guys still alive in there?!"

A reply transmits not a split second after.

"Yes! We are! Please get us out of here, we only have 10 minutes of air left!"

I grab a pipe from the broken wall and shove it into a crack in the upper hatch, a small dent by the edge of the hatch itself really, but enough to put the pipe in. Once it's been partially shoved in, I grab a large piece of titanium and put it on one end of the pipe, giving it weight, continuing the process with little rocks and the like until the hatch popped open.

A man with platinum blonde hair and the regular wetsuit that comes with these things came out of the pod, half dragging half pulling a girl with a punk haircut and a blue streak in her hair.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, phew, let's get up and get air"

I make a small grin, "Yeah, that'd be a good idea"

We swim back up to the surface, a measly twenty meters above us, as we're going up I see the stalker I wounded earlier coming toward us, I raise my gun ready to finish it off, but it rolls up into a ball and makes a whimpering sound heard even in the water. I slowly approach them, my two new friends following cautiously after having gotten their tanks refilled, the stalker gets closer, little by little until it is nearly two feet away from me, my gun still pointed at it.

I stare it, noticing now the many scars on it's body, apparently done by teeth, their long raking marks easily recognizable, I look toward its eyes, they do look very reptilian, I could still see emotion in its eyes, which freaked me out a bit, I waved toward the kelp forest implying that it should go, I guess the Stalker took the cue because it swam away, albeit looking back every few seconds.

I eye it until it recedes into the kelp, without looking at them, I tell the siblings.

"Let's move, this is too open for my liking and even if he was somewhat friendly, I'm not taking any chances." We swim as a group back to my life-pod and we put the guy's sister on the bench which is pressed up to the far wall.

I grab the Medic-Kit off the wall and open it, taking out some gauze as well as a Sana-Mentosin bottle **(Future-Age Advil)** I read the name tag on the guy's chest. It read Jason Grace.

"Jason, give this to your sister" I hand him a pill from the bottle, I then start wrapping the gauze around her leg after cutting away the leg of the wetsuit she was wearing. After it was wrapped I grab another small tube, similar to one of toothpaste and apply it where her pant leg meets the rest of her suit, the leg reattaches itself and becomes something like Velcro, easy to remove and replace.

I read her name tag too, which read Thalia Grace. "Thalia" Her head looks up slightly to look at me. "Are you okay?" She nods slightly but then closes her eyes to sleep.

I look toward Jason, "I'm going to need your help, Bud."

Jason nods but has a slight look of apprehension on his face.

"I don't think I can help much though, I was the Aurora's Navigator and Thalia was my assistant. We're not too good at building or harvesting resources. On a side note, what's your name? And, how'd you know ours?"

I point to my name tag, which reads **(TA-DA!)** Reyna Arellano

"Nonsense, you don't need too much to pick up a rock. So come on, I need you to get me at least 10 pieces of titanium wreckage."

"Well, I'll try." Jason said, and then promptly jumped into the hole in the floor which leads into the ocean. I turn around, adjust a silicon rubber pillow under Thalia's head and the jump into the water as well. I grab several pieces of ore, and then return up, and make a habitat builder. Soon enough Jason returns literally dumping a small hill worth of metal at my feet.

He swims above it, "Does this work?" He asks with a wide grin on his face

I smile, Perfect. I immediately get to work, picking up several pieces and turning it into raw titanium, I then use my new habitat builder to make a multipurpose room at the base of a small mountain, shaped somewhat like a upside down plastic cup. I then build vertical hallways but slightly tilted to be parallel with the mountain **(Like a regular corridor but its vertical)** all the way to the top of the mountain, I then build another room at the top, I also edit the hallway so that half of it is a stair and the other half is an elevator. I then make foundations throughout the top of the mountain and turn it all into one big circular foundation using the builder's settings. I grab about half the mountain that Jason collected and turn into titanium, and then make a large hanger, shaped like a U, with the borders of the U being hallways and the like, and the rest being a hangar for a useful submarine I saw called a Cyclopes, I then make three rooms side by side on the left side of the U, and put small signs above them with names for all of us.

"Jason! Get in here! And bring Thalia!"

I return to the pod and pickup the fabricator and the med kit generator, I also pick up the batteries and the machine they go into, I put all of that into a fourth room at the end of the right wing of the U.

I go into the bottom of the U where the elevator is to found Thalia and Jason in a common room, apparently Thalia is well enough to be awake now.


	3. Well this is just great!

**I'm back! With another update from your merry ol' Legend of Perseus, to answer DP-Observant69's review, the gun thing is very much moderated, mostly with the fact that while a gun early on is OP against stalkers and whatnot, it would do nothing against a boneshark, imagine a leviathan. So that's not really a problem, as for Percy's powers, that's another thing entirely that will be explained in a different chapter. On a side note, Observant is pulling all the weight in terms of reviews! Don't let him (or her) pull it alone! Remember, reviews are what keep me going, the fuel to my creativity so to speak, so review for more! Anyway, without further ado, the chapter! *Bows away from the audience as the curtains roll open***

* * *

 **Reyna's POV (A day Later)**

* * *

"I'm going to guess you're good now Thalia?" I asked, I needed to make sure my little group of survivors was fine. Otherwise, I don't want to think about that.

"Yea, I have a small headache but I'm fine for the most part now" Thalia replied, somewhat smiling.

"Great" I smile. "If you're fine now, I think we need to start gathering more resources, so we can actually make a living here and hopefully escape later on."  
Thalia and Jason nod, knowing this already.

"But I would like to ask however, do you two mind me directing our group? I want to be able to give a solid decision without us arguing over the smallest of things, of course, If I for some reason decide on a stupid idea, I want you two to stop me."

Thalia replies after a short period of silence. "I'll agree to it but remember that we are our own people."

I smile, "Of course, what type of leader would I be if I did not listen to my own subordinates?"

"One who isn't very smart" Thalia replied, a much bigger grin on her face now.

I grin satisfied with her answer, I then take out a sheet of synthesized paper made from Creepvine fibers, unfortunately, I had to make it by hand with the exception of making a roller to flatten it, so it isn't very good. Even still the writing on it was clear enough to tell,

1\. Gather more titanium for emergency purposes and for the creation of a cyclopes.

2\. Create some sort of safe zone outside of the Citadel (which is the structure you are sitting in).

3\. Find out if there are any sentient species on this planet.

After reading the third line Thalia asked her sibling "Hmm, hey Jason, do you remember the Degasi?"

"Uhh, you mean those guys who disappeared off the star-map after having come too close to this dread planet of 4546b?" He replied with a slightly guarded tone.

"Yea, those guys, let's see if we can find their ship, or maybe even see if they are alive, that would be helpful, more people to help us."

Jason nods and Thalia smiles.

"Anyway, I think it best that we go ahead and start working on a cyclops, I've been able to make a pair of flechette guns for you two, identical to the one I have, but on a side note, they do jam, and they don't have a good range, maybe 50 feet at most."

Jason nods and Thalia makes her lips a thin line.

"If that's all for now, I will get started on getting more titanium, Jason, can you and your sister get some gold? Down in the caves at the base of this mountain is giant amount. You need to be careful though, there are crash fish down there."

"Yea, I know, I met the little buggers when I went out for titanium."

"Well, be safe out there."

He nods, picks up one of the rifles and gets in the elevator, hits the button and then leaves

I head over to the elevator after it has come back up, going down after Jason while Thalia gathers some stuff and heads into the airlock for the cyclops hangar. **(The hangar is essentially a giant airlock that the cyclopes goes in, large arms attach to it like the seamoth and the water floods out)** I get to the bottom of the elevator, and go out on quite a long trip to find as much titanium as possible…

* * *

 **(Several Hours and many pieces of Titanium later)**

* * *

I was swimming along carrying what I'd think is the fifth load of titanium now, when I started to enter a slightly more ominous section of the kelp forest on the way to the Citadel, I heard the muted sound of water being displaced near me, I look towards my left to see the stalker that I'd fought earlier slowly inching it's way toward me.

I put my hand on the rifle hanging on my waist while dropping a good chunk of the titanium I'd collected, I don't like this stalker so near me. It makes a whining sound, audible even in the water. I notice that this is the same stalker that I'd told to go back into the kelp after it approached me near the surface.

It stares at me almost pleadingly, I don't even know what I'm doing but I drop my gun slightly…

 **"** **SCREECH!"** My gun raises almost instantly to find that the thing that is scaring me is actually another stalker, near twice the size of the one in front of me is heading right toward the one facing me!

Without much thought, I fire at the larger stalker mere seconds before it's able to bite down on the smaller one, two needles in it's chest and one in its head. I needed to get out of here fast, so I motion the stalker, who I will name Viribus, for his strength in dealing with all these stalkers who apparently want to kill him, to follow me. He seems almost confused but gets the idea when I swim a bit and look back at him.

I didn't expect the kelp forests to be this dangerous even with a rifle, so when the next stalker appeared, I was not surprised. What did surprise me was that my gun jammed when it was right in front of me!

What happened next though was both unexpected yet relieving at the same time, it seems Viribus wants to return the favor because he lunged forward and bit the stalker right behind the eyes, giving me enough time to remove the jam and fire on the enemy stalker.

I nod at Viribus and start swimming to the Citadel even faster, Viribus following.

Nearly at the Citadel I notice that there's some type of a red grassy plain across the kelp forest. I ignore it for now, but I find that it is intriguing.

I get into the hatch and tell Viribus to stay under the multipurpose room that has this hatch.

I hurry in, head to the top and find Jason and Thalia already there. I sigh in relief.

"Anything wrong?" Thalia asks, her faced confused and worried.

"Nothing, after I got my fifth load of titanium, I got ambushed by three stalkers and made the first one my friend, he's under the multipurpose room at the bottom of the mountain."

Jason frowns a bit, "Is it a good idea to have a stalker down there? Even if he is friendly?"

I frown a bit myself, "I would say yea, but he saved my life when my gun jammed." I say as I point to my gun, still waterlogged from being underwater at all.

Jason motions toward a large stack of gold chunks. "I seem to have an odd luck in finding necessary resources. I found about 12 pieces of gold, though now it looks more like 20-something because some of them split apart."

I grin, "that's good, since you're so good at finding these things apparently, can you find us some copper?"

Jason grins, heads over to a locker I'd not noticed previously and opens it, to show about 20 pieces of copper and 10 pieces of quartz.

"I'm not going to pass up resources, so I picked these up too." Jason says.

"Alright, I did find this while I was somewhat near the Aurora." I reply as I go to the elevator and grab something on the inside which looks suspiciously like a oversized white suitcase.

"What's that?" Jason questions only to be shoved aside by Thalia while she practically squeals (I never thought I'd hear the day I'd see the great explorer Thalia squeal).

"It's an engineer's blueprint box!"

She pops it open almost without any hesitation and presses a button, simultaneously, all our PDAs beep and say.

 _"_ _You have now learned the following Blueprints"_

 ** _Cyclops Submersible_**

 ** _Seamoth Submersible_**

 ** _SeaGlide_**

 ** _Terraformer_**

 ** _Builder Tool (Already Learned)_**

 ** _Glass Building Pieces_**

 ** _Standard Building Pieces (Already Learned)_**

 ** _Moonpool_**

 _"_ _End of Blueprint List"_

My mouth hangs open in shock, my head rotates toward Thalia, who has a _very_ smug grin on her face.

"See! Told you it was good." Thalia says as she practically gloats at our open-mouthed expressions.

I close my mouth with a smack and then glare at Thalia lightly, "You didn't tell us anything, remember…"

Thalia loses a bit of her smugness, frowns says a mumbled 'oh yea…' and then puts her victory face back on. She then opens her mouth to say something only for a bonk sound appear just outside the large hanger of the still non-existent cyclops, which I suddenly remembered that I needed to replace that titanium wall with glass, so we can see the cyclopes, right now the whole base was just one giant titanium U.

I look through the airlock into the hangar and find some strange shark-like fish fauna I'd never seen before. It had 4 eyes near the top of it's head, a large fin above them and several smaller ones lining it's back and small spikes along it's underside. It's biggest feature however was the giant mouth full of teeth.

The worst part however, was that there wasn't just one, there were nearly a dozen of them in the hangar and they were doing damage to the titanium…

Jason scans one through the glass.

"The system named the Sandsharks! They're supposedly weak in their undersides!"

I grab my gun, head to the hangar airlock, push it open and leave it open, the small module in it prevent water from entering the base by increasing the water tension near the hatch to the point it is immoveable. I pull up my gun and open fire on their undersides, happy to see that four have fallen already, albeit it took about 10 rounds per Sandshark and we only have a few 30 round magazines. Thalia runs to the other hatch and does the same thing, and we shoot more down.

"There are more coming!"

I look to my left and see another dozen coming at us, this is not good…

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for over two weeks, but I kinda lost my motivation so update, then I got bored one day and decided to work on this, hence this slightly longer chapter and another soon to come, but like I mentioned earlier, review! DPobservant is pulling all the weight and those things are my motivation! That's all and I hope to see you people and your reviews soon.**


	4. Death, Death, and Radiation

**First off, I'd like to say sorry for the delay but my teachers decided two projects was a fun thing to do, so I haven't been able to do much of anything, but now I'm back! I don't have much to say here in the AN apart from a shoutout to Alex Focker for being the first person after DPObservant to review, I'd also like to give shoutouts to Alex Focker, Elfdog, Ruins250 and nicklaren for favoriting and following my story and to mad0slayer for following my story, so thanks to all of you! Anyway, enough boring praising of other people for all the other people, to the story!**

* * *

Reyna's POV

* * *

"Jason! There's another dozen coming!" I yell, this wasn't turning out good and we needed to get rid of these sand sharks _fast_.

Jason runs towards Thalia, says something to her and then grabs her gun and starts firing.

I look back toward the sharks and count at least 10 left, we don't have nearly enough rounds and I hadn't yet reprogrammed the fabricator here, meaning we can't yet make more darts for the Needleguns. Right as all hope seemed lost, Viribus darts through the semi permeable door of the hangar and bites a Sandshark right in the dorsal fin, which causes it to twitch and then fall to the sea floor, totally paralyzed.

My jaw practically falls open, then my eyes light up with the recognition of an idea. "Shoot their dorsal fins!" Jason quickly complies and soon enough they're dropping left and right paralyzed. I smile, what a stroke of luck.

I put on my mask, and jump into the water through the right hangar airlock, I head straight toward one of the sand sharks and stab it through the top of the head with my survival knife, luckily even if they are aliens, their brain remains in the same place, I repeat the process with the rest of the sand sharks until all are dead, I then cut off a chunk of one that looks healthy about the size of my arm, and then toss it toward Viribus who happened to be nearby.

Viribus happily tears into it and wurbles happily. I smile, he might be a predator bigger than most of earth's sharks, but he acts like a puppy. I turn toward Jason and wave at him, he waves back at me motions for me to get back in.

I nod and head back inside and turn toward him. "So, what did you need me for Jason?"

"Well, I'm a little worried about what we're going to do if we have to deal with that again, my Needlegun jammed twice and one of them almost tore my arm off." I nod, "Yea, we need some sort of defense against those guys, I do know they came from those red grassy plains to our south, but apart from that I have no clue where these buggers came from."

"Do we have some type of blueprint for a force shield or something? Like a cattle fence or something?" I question.

Soon after me saying that however, I hear my radio crackling and the AI turns on.

 **"Aurora Explosion Imminent: Estimated time of Detonation, 52 hours and 32 minutes."**

"Uhhh, that's not good is it…" Jason says."Nope" I answer.

* * *

 **In the Aurora**

 **Unknown POV**

* * *

"Ugh, my head…" These are the words of a lone figure under the wreckage of a prawn suit, somehow still alive under all the wreckage.

"Where am I? Ugh, I need to get this prawn suit off me" It was then that he noticed he was nearly twenty feet under the water.

Without a mask

The dark-haired figure immediately swims to the surface and gets to the nearest wall, which had a balcony on it. He climbs up on to it and sits there until he finally seems to have an idea. He picks up his PDA which is strapped to his belt and turns it on, only to find that it is in emergency mode. Nonetheless he turns to the radio communication section and tries to signal the Captain which the PDA reports as dead, then the Vice-Captain which the PDA also reports as dead, after he calls according to protocol, he calls his friends, first he tries his friend the Navigator of the ship, no response but she isn't reported as dead, then he tries the Captain's assistant, who was his girlfriend, and the PDA's response break his heart into a million pieces,

"Subject 1492179 is deceased due to asphyxiation."

He was shattered, ripped to pieces as he realized his anchor was gone, and just like that, he collapsed, too much news in too short a time.

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

 **At the Citadel**

* * *

Me, Thalia and Jason were sitting in the common room of the Citadel, which was located at the bottom section of the Citadel's U. Meanwhile, I'd installed a small speaker that was wired into the hangar section, which allowed Viribus to hear us if needed. I could also turn it off if needed.

"Alright, if the Aurora is bound to explode in about 2 days and a half, we've got to do something to stop it."

Jason grimaced "Obviously, but that entire place is full of radiation, we won't last more than a few minutes in the surrounding area, much less the Aurora itself."

"I do have an idea however, there is a blueprint for a radiation suit, but we don't have it, we're going to have to find some wrecks and look for either a busted suit or a blueprint case." I said.

"Hmm, Jason, I'm going to need you to get some copper and quartz from the seabed, we're just about out of that, Thalia, since you're apparently so good at finding these toolboxes, find one that has a Rad suit, or even a busted Rad suit, that works too." I said firmly.

"What are you going to do?" Thalia asks as Jason puts on his mask and heads toward the hatch.

"I'm going to get more power sources in here, seeing as the only power source we have right now is a single battery from the Lifepod, which will run out in about 36 hours."

"Alright" Thalia said, she then grabbed her mask and followed Jason out.

I look toward the room on my right, (The right side of the U) walk toward it and open the door.

Behind that door, was a large amount of titanium, a few copper scraps and a piece of silver, as well as some gold.

"Ugh, I forgot how much stuff we had in here."

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for the delay guys'n'gals. But now I'm back! (Hiding in a reader-proof bunker on Mars just in case) but back nonetheless. I'll be updating a bit more quickly now, since I'm picking up speed again, and the next chapter will be at least 3k words long. This one is short because you all need some incentive to review, and therefore bribe me to write. Anyways Cya'll later, the next update should be at the most a week from now, or tomorrow, between next Sunday and tomorrow, there it's been said, sue me if I don't keep my promise. (Not that you can find me!)**

 **P.S. If you see an grammar mistakes, tell me in a PM or review, as soon as I see it, that grammar is mistake is as good as gone!**


	5. Passive-Aggressive Sharks?

**Well, I'm back! I don't know if this chapter will be posted the day I write it, but I'm writing as fast as I can for you readers, even if none of you are reviewing at this point. Even still I shall take up my proverbial pen and I shall write! Because why not…**

 **On a side note, I should probably explain the history of 4546B in regards to this fanfic.**

 **-The Aurora in this story is actually the Aurora II. Which landed directly on the Aurora I, which had decayed over time to become a giant rusted and mostly submerged wreck, as for why a Identical Aurora lands on the site of the old, well, that will be revealed later.**

 **-The Kharaa Infection is almost destroyed at this point due to a previous expedition. (Riley's work, releasing the baby emperors was the best thing he could've done.)**

 **-Warpers are now (mostly) sentient and (mostly) evil, because their previous kill infected creatures command has now turned into a kill everything that's not a Warper command.**

 **-There are currently four living Sea Emperor Leviathans (one baby died due to warpers)**

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

 **The Citadel**

* * *

It took me about 4 hours to organize all the things in the storage room, and another hour to finish the remodeling needed for setting up the solar panels up on the roof of the citadel. Fortunately, Jason passed by after dropping off some copper and quartz, who helped me out. After putting up the solar panels, a grand total of 4 of them, I used some of the quartz that Jason gathered to create glass, which I then put in the hangar room, to see the cyclopes when we get one, and glass in all the rooms.

I also managed to make a few more magazines for our underwater guns, but I did notice that they never lasted long, probably due to the fact that while I am good with using guns and whatnot, I'm not the best at making them. Mine has already rusted and when Jason came back, I found out that the spring in his had already loosened, which means it fires the needle (the ammo for these guns) as if they were shoot with a rubber band rather than a gun. I don't know how Thalia's gun is, but it's probably not much better.

About 2 hours later and near the point that we were supposed to sleep, Thalia came back, with a bit of a surprise.

"Thalia, why is there another girl hanging off your arm and a guy following you?!"

Thalia made a sound similar to a snort and said, "Because I found them, duh."

Before anyone could say much else, Viribus bonked against the glass of the hangar and made a sound somewhat like what a bird from Reach or Earth would do when alarmed. I look past him and out to where the Kelp Forest meets the Grassy plains and see about a dozen more sand sharks, with a friend of sorts, a large bony 14-foot shark with plates of chitin or some such all around it. The strange thing however was that the bony shark was full of scars and it was being nipped at by the sand-sharks around it. It looked forced, which means it might lash out if I got rid of the sand sharks around it. There were four around it, should be simple enough, I grab Jason's gun, which I had fixed the spring, and open the hatch in the hangar door again, firing away at the mass in front of us, aiming specifically for the Sandshark blocking the bony shark's jaw's range of motion. I fortunately managed to hit it in one of it's eyes, which killed it almost instantly.

Then, the boney shark exploded.

In rage.

It bit one of the sand sharks in half, head butted another one into pulp using the titanium floor under us all. When the third tried to nip it from behind, it slapped it down with its tail.

Then I saw another sand shark coming at it from above, deciding to do something reckless for once, I went through the hatch, took my survival knife out from the sheath under my arm and rushed above the bony shark, which I'm just going to call a Boneshark for the sake of simplicity. Right before the Sandshark was able to bite into the Boneshark's neck, I stabbed it right in front of it's front dorsal fin. From top jaw to lower jaw, therefore pinning the two together. There was only one Sandshark left, and it decided to go for the fleshy human,

Me.

I put my arms up ready for its numerous teeth to bite a chunk out of me. Only to hear a _crack_ before anything happened to me, I move my arms out of the way and find that the Boneshark had gone up from under the sand shark and bitten its lower exoskeleton off. I then ripped out my knife from the one I had stabbed into, stabbed it again in the eye to kill it and then floated silently by the Boneshark, waiting to see what it would do.

While I was waiting however, I noticed that the Sandshark had a glaze to its eyes, as if it were drunk, or sleepy…

.

.

.

Or controlled…

That revelation hit me much like the landing of the lifepod onto the planet's surface. This means they might not normally be hostile!

I knew I needed to tell the rest of the survivors of this…

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

* * *

"Is it ready?" A voice growled, in a voice not of humans.

"Yes milord, we are ready to activate it, however the actual process will not finish until a year's time from now."

"That is fine, we have time to do this, begin it."

And with a large crack, one of the figures in deep murky water kilometers below the surface activated a machine that started up with a massive hum, the entire cavern rattling as the bones of a long dead creature started to glow…

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

* * *

"Jason! Thalia! New guy and girl! Come here. I've got quite some news for you guys."

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"It turns out that those Sandsharks might not be the evil demons of hell we thought them to be, I think they might be controlled, it's eyes were clear once I killed it."

"So you're telling me that these things might just not be aggressive as hell and are instead just being controlled." Thalia summarizes.

"Pretty much." I say.

"Do you know what makes them tick? If you do, maybe we can get them to stop attacking us." Mystery girl says, whose name is revealed after I check the name tag on her suit, Piper, I check the other person's tag and find that their name is Nico.

"Unfortunately, no, I have no clue what's making them be so hostile, alternatively, that Boneshark out there is now my buddy of sorts"

As I say this I walk up to the glass wall to the hangar and gently tap the glass, the Boneshark comes up to it and gently bumps against it.

"Well, anyway, I think it would be about time to start building a submarine, do you think we can make a cyclopes at this point?"

As soon we I say that, we all simultaneously get a shiver down our spines.

Strangely enough, we ignore it…

Jason answers after a moment. "Yeah, I think we should get started on that, while you do that though, I'm going to get enough materials to make us all radiation suits, the Aurora's Quantum Reactor is generating an unhealthy amount of radiation, strangely enough, the bow isn't covered in radiation."

"Yea that is a little weird… One of us should go and check that out when we can."

* * *

 **The Crater Edge**

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

At the edge of the volcanic crater that was the home of majority of the living creatures on planet 4645b, there is a massive door being constructed, and an even bigger tunnel being constructed behind it. Around it where dozens, no, hundreds of purple colored creatures, floated in the dark water lifting beams in their scythe like hands, some even having 4 small scythes in the place a larger one, much like primitive fingers. Together they would position their blocky structures and assemble the massive tunnel, for no warpgate would be big enough to handle what they were planning to unleash…

* * *

 **First off. I'd like to say I'm sorry for not making this a 3k chapter like a promised, but rather a 1.3k chapter which is about the norm of my chapters. I felt that instead of delaying it would be better to give you all the chapter now.**

 **On a side note, tests for me are over, I don't have to study 24/7 anymore, which means more time to write and more chapters for all of you.**

 **Anyway, remember to review, these things really help out, I wouldn't have much motivation to keep writing if none of you reviewed! (not that I'll stop, it'll just be like 1 chapter every three months or something, however with motivation, I could do a chapter every 2 days assuming there are no tests or some such…)**

 **Anyway Goodnight! (or afternoon, or morning, or whatever time it is at the time of reading, and see you all next time!**


End file.
